Kermit the Frog/Gallery
Images of Kermit the Frog from The Muppets. KermitTMS.jpg 597px-JHKermitBlue.jpg|Kermit with Jim Henson. Steve Kermit 2.jpg|Kermit with Steve Whitmire. Kermit-the-frog.jpg Bernietheagent-2-.jpg|Kermit with Dom DeLuise in The Muppet Movie Images (14).jpg Kermit.jpg|Kermit balloon in Macy's Thanksgiving Parade KermitMCC-1-.jpg|Kermit and his nephew Robin in "The Muppet Christmas Carol" as Bob Crachitt and Tiny Tim. KermitMTI-1-.jpg|Captain Abraham Smollett in Muppet Treasure Island KermitScarecrow-1-.jpg|Kermit as the Scarecrow in The Muppets' Wizard of Oz MickeyWithKermit.jpg|Kermit meets Mickey Mouse. Muppet movie--01.jpg|Singing and playing his banjo Nickyholiday.jpg|Kermit taken hostage by Nicky Holiday Pooh and Kermit.jpeg Rainbow connection 1.jpg|Kermit singing The Rainbow Connection, playing his banjo in "The Muppet Movie Rosenthal-1-.jpg|Rosenthal, Miss Piggy's agent in "The Great Muppet Caper". Logo disney-Muppetsvision3d.jpg Muppet Vision 3-D.JPG Yoda muppets.jpg|Kermit with Yoda, Miss Piggy and Luke Skywalker. Kermitrockettes.jpg|Kermit with some Radio City Rockettes. Genekermit.jpg|Kermit gets a dance lesson from Gene Kelly. Liza Minnelli.jpg|Kermit with Liza Minelli and Zoot. Juliet backstage.jpg|Kermit with Juliet Prowse. 830px-Juliet kisses Kermit.jpg|Juliet Prowse kisses Kermit. Julieandrews.jpg|Julie Andrews sings to Kermit. Julie Andrews.jpg|Julie Andrews with Kermit, Fozzie Bear and several other Muppets. YouandMeAgainsttheWorld.jpg|Helen Reddy and Kermit. They Long To Be Close To You.jpg|Kermit singing "Close to You" with Connie Stevens and Fozzie Bear. Joelgrey.jpg|Kermit with Joel Grey. 114-16.jpg|Sandy Duncan sings to Kermit. Spikemilligan.jpg|Kermit with Spike Milligan. Starwars-m.jpg|Kermit as Luke Skywalker fighting Gonzo as Dark Vader with Miss Piggy as Princess Leia in the background Celeb raquel.jpg|Kermit with Raquel Welch. Celeb lynda.jpg|Kermit with Piggy and Lynda Carter. 523-13.jpg|Kermit meets Linda Ronstadt. GMC-GonzosNoze.jpg|Kermit with Fozzie and Gonzo in The Great Muppet Caper. SomethingBetter.jpg|Kermit sings a duet with Rowlf in The Muppet Movie. Bluebirds.jpg|Blue Birds (resembling those from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) flying around Kermit Summer 1986.jpg|Kermit with Jennifer Connelly. TheMuppets-teaserposter01a.jpg Tmti.jpg Tmcc.jpg Mwoz.jpg 830px-PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-02.jpg|Kermit at the "Black Carpet" premiere of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides. 830px-PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-03.jpg 830px-PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-04.jpg 830px-PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-12.jpg 830px-PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-05.jpg 830px-PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-18.jpg 830px-PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-15.jpg 830px-PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-13.jpg 830px-PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-14.jpg 830px-PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-20.jpg 830px-PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-19.jpg 830px-PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-17.jpg 830px-PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-06.jpg 830px-PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-09.jpg 830px-PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-10.jpg 830px-PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-11.jpg 830px-PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-16.jpg 830px-PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-21.jpg|Kermit dressed up as Jack Sparrow. 830px-PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-08.jpg|Johnny Depp admires Kermit's Jack Sparrow get-up. 830px-PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-22.jpg Macys-kermit.jpg|Kermit balloon in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. Kermit.jpg Tgmc.jpg 830px-D23 2011 Segel Piggy Kermit.jpg|Kermit with Piggy and Jason Segel at the 2011 D23 Expo. Johncleese05-1-.jpg|Kermit with John Cleese Ker495323LARGE.jpg|Kermit with Zendaya and Bella Thorne at Walt Disney World. 830px-Muppets tonight.jpg|Kermit and the cast of Muppets Tonight. Kermit, Piggy and Pepe in DwtS.jpg|Kermit with Miss Piggy and Pepe in Dancing with the Stars Lorettaswit.jpg|Kermit singing with Piggy and Loretta Swit. Slide 199623 514938 small.jpg|Kermit with Michelle Obama at the 2011 National Christmas Tree Lighting. Gonzoleaves.jpg|Gonzo hugs Kermit. 110311 NF BN DTTWinter11-featLg-269x300.jpg Tiffany-thornton-kermit-the-frog-03.jpg|Kermit with Tiffany Thornton. D23Expo-BackstagePhoto-MissPiggy-Kermit-Rowlf-(2011-08-19).jpg|Kermit with Miss Piggy and Rowlf from D23Expo TheMuppetsCelebrateJimHenson-PromoPic.jpg Celebratehenson.jpg GMC FozzieGonzoKermitStreetScene.jpg GMC 7707 propnewspaper.jpg GMC 808 JackWardenFozzie.jpg GMC 808 MuppetsBicyclesStill.jpg Muppets-in-Cab.jpg 104-3.jpg|Kermit and Robot Kermit. Fozzie.jpg 20100817153220!Disney2004report.jpg Kermit the Forg HWOF.jpg|Kermit the Frog's star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. 142px-315px-Kermitflat.jpg|Kermit, Disney Universe JimandMuppets.jpg Wiki.main2-1-.jpg TheMuppetsGroupshot2011.jpg 480px-Muppetmovieposter.jpg KermitJimHensonStatue.jpg Mickey-kermit-piggy.jpg|Kermit with Mickey Mouse and Miss Piggy Kermitthefrog1969.jpg KermitTMM.jpg Gmckermit.jpg KermitonArsenioShow.jpg KermitMT.jpg Kermit-2011.png Disney'sHonoraryVoluntEarsCavalcade-KermitCollar.jpg Disney'sHonoraryVoluntEarsCavalcade-PiggyKermit.jpg Disney'sHonoraryVoluntEarsCavalcade-MissPiggy'sBeautyKit.jpg PizzaTwins.jpg Peterfalk.jpg KermittheFrog-Daybreak-ITV-(10.02.2012).jpg defaultCADUH0SS.jpg|Kermit and Miss Piggy are talking about the swamp. IMG 2287.PNG|Kermit with Miss Piggy at the Motor Cars and Stars Parade Lourawls02.jpg|Kermit with Lou Rawls 304 carrot.jpg|Kermit with Gilda Radner Bobhope18.jpg|Kermit with Bob Hope and Gonzo Celeb.dizzy.jpg|Kermit with Dizzy Gillespie Petersellers.jpg|Kermit with Peter Sellers Kermit_rudolph_piggy.jpg|Kermit with Piggy and Rudolf Nureyev TMS418-20.jpg TMS418-07.jpg TMSrandall.jpg Tonykermitjim.jpg Borge.jpg 407-17.jpg Muppetmagazine19.jpg Kiss Rowlf Kermit 1968.jpg KermitandPepe-Magic1054FM-(2012.13.06).jpg Kermit608.jpg Kermit-and-pepe-in-the-heart-breakfast-studio-1339582298-megapod-0.jpg Kermit&Pepe-OKMagazine-(2012.13.06).jpg Kermit&Pepe-Magic1054-(2012.13.06).jpg 311-7.jpg 311-6.jpg Incredible shrinking weirdo1.jpg Kermitlondon3.jpg|Kermit overlooking Tower Bridge. Kermitlondon2.jpg Kermitlondon.jpg Kermit london70s.jpg Celeb.garthbrooks.jpg Muppet match up.jpg MTMPfeifferinvofferstohost.jpg MuppetsTonightSandraBullock.jpg Irememberitwellcindy.jpg Kermitthefrogclub.jpg Cindy Crawford Muppets Tonight.jpg MT-206-LeanOnMe.jpg 115 sweetums.jpg KermitShirtinGnomeoandJuliet.jpg|A Kermit shirt in "Gnomeo and Juliet" Chris_darden.jpg Eisner.henson.jpg Garfield.jpg Hueydeweylouie.jpg Allstarswall-NEW.jpg Pic.cartoonallstars.jpg kermit pop.jpg MarkHamill-Muppets-Yoda.jpg Starwarspins-kermit.jpg 417-7.jpg 417-6.jpg Medley.417.jpg 417-5.jpg Kermit_as_Bob_Cratchit.jpg|Kermit as Bob Cratchit Disney'sHonoraryVoluntEarsCavalcade-WoodenFloatNight.jpg Disney'sHonoraryVoluntEarsCavalcade-WoodenFloatDay.jpg Kermitandpiggyatthehonoraryvoluntearscavalcade.jpg Voluntears Cavalcade car.jpg Voluntears Cavalcade puppets.jpg Disney'sHonoraryVoluntEarsCavalcade-SunnyDay-P&K.jpg Disney'sHonoraryVoluntEarsCavalcade-CloseUp.jpg Disney'sHonoraryVoluntEarsCavalcade-MissPiggy'sBeautyKit.jpg Disney'sHonoraryVoluntEarsCavalcade-PiggyKermit.jpg Disney'sHonoraryVoluntEarsCavalcade-KermitCollar.jpg Tribute.mickeykermit.jpg|Kermit with Mickey in a memorial of Jim Henson's death by by Joe Lanzisero and Tim Kirk DISNEY MEMORIAL.jpg|Kermit in a memorial for Jim Henson's death by Disney artist and animator Don 'Ducky' Williams Wdi haunted mansion muppet doombuggy 1.jpg|Kermit the Frog with Miss Piggy and Constance Hatchaway Wheredreamshappenpin.JPG|Kermit as Mickey Mouse Piratesamphibian.jpg|Kermit as Jack Sparrow Kermitpiratepin.jpg|Kermit as Jack Sparrow Wildfrogs.jpg|Kermit and the other frogs in a parody poster for Wild Hogs Calgary Flames - Kermit the Frog.jpeg Ricky ervais muppet.jpg|Kermit with Miss Piggy and Ricky Gervais Brewer01.jpg|Kermit with Teresa Brewer Artistkermitpin.jpg Kermitanniversarypin.jpg Wdw kermit button.jpg Pariskermitpin.jpg Extremeworkoverpin.jpg WDWPINPaveCrystals.jpg Sweetestdaypin.jpg Kermitlanyardpin.jpg Happiestpincelebration.jpg Kermitrainbowpin.jpg Welcomefamilypin.jpg Familymuppetspin.jpg Burbankpin.jpg Disneyhistorypin.jpg Hogtiedpin.jpg Thanksgivingpin.jpg Kermitpin.jpg Mv3d2003pin.jpg Muppetvision2000pin.jpg Kermitdisneydreammakerspins.jpg Kermitintheboxpin.jpg Pinfourparkskermit.jpg Hiddendisneypin.jpg 35memoriespin.jpg Cast lanyard 2006 kermit.jpg Disneypin-dca.jpg Pintradingpin.jpg WDWPINMV3D15thAnn.jpg Valentinesday2008pin.jpg Valentinesdaydisneypin.jpg Pinvday08.jpg Stpatricksday2008kermitpin.jpg Leapyearkermitpin.jpg Kermitballoonpin.jpg Dreamscometruepin.jpg Kermitmouseearspin.jpg Intheparkkermit.jpg Swampyserenade.jpg Wishyouwereherepin.jpg Hiddenkermitpin.jpg Kermitbirthdaymaypin.jpg Thinkgreenrecyclepin.jpg Muppetshowkermitpin.jpg Muppetshowkermitfrogpin.jpg Muppetpinset.jpg Kermitmouseears.jpg Mouseears.jpg Friendshipday.jpg Hotairballoon.jpg Vinylmation-3D-Kermit-Pin.jpg Swirlskermitpin.jpg Pincastlekermit.jpg Pincoinkermit.jpg Pin66806.jpg Pin65843.jpg Gamedaypin.jpg Game day.jpg Whiteglovepin.jpg Earthday09pin.jpg Castearthday.jpg Easybeinggreen.jpg Disneypin-earthday.jpg Disneypins-guitar.jpg Disneypin-kermitstpats.jpg Disneypins-vday2009.jpg Disneypin-kermitlocker.jpg Disneypin-kermitearglobe.jpg Disneypin-characterflag.jpg Disneypin-coin.jpg Pin-bottlecap.jpg Pin-eticket.jpg Disneypins kermit director.jpg Kermit green disney pin.jpg Vinyl pins.jpg Walt disney quotes.jpg Annualpassholder1.jpg Banjopin.jpg Disneythanksgivingpin.jpg Disneypinanchor.jpg Disney soda fountain muppets pin.jpg Disney pin muppets movie opening 2011.jpg Disney pin vinylmation balloon.jpg Kermit clapboards pin.jpg 20th anniversary wdw pin.jpg Disney earth day 2011 pin.jpg Disney-Pook-a-Looz-Series-Animal-and-Kermit-Pins.jpg Disney pin jerry leigh 2012 kermit.jpg Disney pin playing cards kermit.jpg Muppets hollywood star pin.jpg Vinylmation-Pins-02-(2011).jpg Disney store europe muppets pin.jpg Song.BeinGreen.Kermit.LenaHorne.jpg|Kermit with Lena Horne. TheMuppetsKitchen-SlumberParty-Snoogie.jpg Muppets@WDW.jpg|Kermit in Disney-MGM Studios M@WDW.jpg|Kermit with The Muppets outside the Chinese Theatre in Disney-MGM Studios Green signatures.jpg|Jim and Kermit's signatures in front of the Grauman's Chinese Theatre at Walt Disney World. Promo-mgm.jpg|Kermit in a promotional photograph for Disney World of Muppets at Disney-MGM Studios (now known as Hollywood Studios). Popcorn pin.jpg Brick kf.jpg Jerry kf.jpg Vinyl balloon.jpg Mystery kf.jpg Mmp kf.jpg Tinytim.jpg Movie-MCC-Promo-CratchitFamily.jpg MCC-Screengrabs-KP02-a.jpg Cratchit&rats.jpg Movie-MCC-Promo04-Bob.jpg Scrooge and bob.jpg|Kermit the Frog as Bob Cratchit with Michael Caine as Ebenezer Scrooge in The Muppet Christmas Carol. Movie-MCC-Promo03-Crachits.jpg Movie-MCC-Promo-Scrooge-and-Company.jpg Movie-MCC-Finale.jpg Movie-MCC-Promo01-Group.jpg Cainepigfrog.jpg Moore01.jpg Coburn01.jpg Burnett01.jpg Swit01.jpg Disney-Henson-Logos.png Tellysavalas.jpg TMS Wedding01.jpg Movie-MTI-Promo09.jpg Movie-MTI-Promo02.jpg MTI-Promo-JimHawkins.jpg Movie-MTI-Promo01.jpg MTI-Promo-Danger.jpg MTI-Promo-Dangling.jpg SayCheese.jpg BulgeEyedKermit-MTI.jpg Vm park k.jpg Vm park 7.jpg Vm mv3d.jpg Vm kchase.jpg Lynda Carter01.jpg KermitPopcornsVinyl.jpeg VMX-JoanCusack.jpg|Kermit with Joan Cusack. Vinyl balloon 2.jpg Vm dst pair.jpg Vm dst kf.jpg Vm pk2.jpg Vinylmations popcorns kermit 3.jpg Vinyl balloon 3.jpg Vm ears 3.jpg Fozzie bridgit and kermit.jpg|Kermit with Fozzie and Teddy Duncan on Good Luck Charlie Good luck charlie muppets recording studio.png Electriccompany76.jpg Gilchrist-disneyland.gif Kermit-disneypark.jpg Jimsmickey.jpg Mickeyrobinsroom.jpg 100 2781.jpg MatWDW2.jpg MuppetVision3D-CaliforniaAdventure-New2006.jpg Disneyworld store.jpg Muppet store display November 2011.jpg Kids menu - Mama Melrose's Ristorante Italiano.jpg Hensonandkermitmgm.jpg TV Hall of Fame.jpg Wdwexterior.jpg Jane-Henson.jpg|Kermit with Jane Henson and Sam and Friends's Yorick. Kermit Eyes Infected MTI.png Kermit Eyes Infected 2.png 80s robot kermit.jpg KermitPiggyCinemaCon2012.jpg 041012 02 MuppetsRadioDisney video feature.jpg CinemaCon 2012 Disney NVCP1 120425173206.jpg Kermit sig.png|Kermit's signature. Autograph jim kermit.png JimHenson.jpg Mupmag01.jpg Mupmag14.jpg Teddy duncan with muppets.jpg Cartoon All-Stars.jpg 60208859.jpg Good-luck-charlie-muppets-400 0.jpg Not-tms-300x225.jpg Themuppets2011 jh cameo2.jpg KermitSAF.JPG|Kermit as he appeared in the 1950's. 250px-KermitEdS.JPG|Kermit as he appeared in the 1960's. Viny-Kermit.jpg 401942 525718250821873 1491366835 n.jpg MuppetsVinylmation7.png Kiss jean stapleton kermit.jpg 313-14.jpg Kermitbanjo.png Kermit in The Muppet Show Comic Book.jpg|Kermit as he appears in The Muppet Show Comic Book Kiss piggy kermit uk m11 premiere Mayfair Hotel London Jan 26 2012.jpg Dominic and Constantine.jpg Constantine.jpg Muppets Most Wanted Teaser 02.png Muppets Most Wanted Teaser 03.png Muppets Most Wanted Teaser 05.png Muppets Most Wanted Teaser 06.png Muppets Most Wanted Teaser 08.png Muppets Most Wanted Teaser 09.png Muppets Most Wanted Teaser 12.png Muppets Most Wanted Teaser 16.png Muppets Most Wanted Teaser 18.png Muppets Most Wanted Teaser 26.png Muppets Most Wanted Teaser 31.png JM2 6600 C R2 W.jpg Muppets Most Wanted Teaser 04.png CBS-Ad-Kermit-ChicagoSkyline-(1970s).png|Kermit in front of the Chicago skyline in a CBS ad for The Muppet Show on WBBM-TV, a CBS-affiliated station in Illinois. Kerm-Fozz 2013.png Piggy-Kerm 2013.png Muppets Pic 2013.png The Muppets Official Calendar 2014.jpg 1995-walls-UK-muppet-treasure-island-ice-lolly-wrapper.jpg|''Muppet Treasure Island'' Ice lolly Wrapper from the United Kingdom Kiss Piggy Kermit tmm test.jpg Kiss Amy van Gilder and Fozzie.jpg 2013 cd.jpg Celeb.raven.jpg Rainbow-Raven.jpg TMM-MovieTheater.jpg Patriotismswells.jpg Neverbefore.jpg Movinrightalong.jpg Kermit bike Muppets on Wheels.jpg Kermit bicycle a courtin.jpg Kermit bike ford commercial.jpg Kermitbike.jpg Kermitbicyclegmc.jpg SparklingMuscatel.jpg Kermitsmoon.jpg El Sleezo Smokers.jpg Variety Rich and Famous ad.jpg Variety Liberace.jpg Bernietheagent-2-.jpg Hbhaggerty.jpg Kermit and Miss Piggy.png Kermit and Miss Piggy.jpg GlamorEyedKermit-MWO.jpg Box-310.jpg Box-202.jpg Box-119.jpg Box-114.jpg Variety-disney.jpg 410 love lifted me 2.jpg Box-germantv1979.jpg Box-517.jpg Box-401.jpg Captain Kermit and Miss Piggy.jpg MS BTS KermitGeneKelly 01.jpg MS 14920 GeneKellyPublicity.jpg Near kiss tmm.jpg Near kiss m11 promo.jpg Kiss kermit piggy tms410.jpg GoodLuckCharlie-MiaTalerico.jpg Piggy Kermit Ladder (No Hat).jpg Waltermuppets.jpg Stipe 3.jpg Kermit and piggy in a boat - BluRayMenu.jpg Muppet-Stage-Hooray.jpg TheMuppets-(2011)-TheOtherBox.jpg Disneynewsmagazine1991.jpg Disneynewsmagazines.jpg Britto Kermit the Frog Figurine.jpg Disneyvideoshophomefortheholidays.jpg Kiss kermit piggy tms422.jpg Kiss andy williams piggy.jpg Jimvalerisketchkermit.jpg Donyanan.jpg Tms stillreddy.png Kermit Medium Soft Toy.jpg Tumblr mu2mowDK8p1qbltquo1 500.jpg Mickeys50Kermit.png|Kermit as a guest in Mickey's 50. Ellen-LadyGaga25thBirthdayCake-(2011-03-28).jpg Gagakermitdress.jpg Lady gaga kermit.jpg LadyGaga-Kermit-MTV-VMAs2009.jpg Gaga-Muppets.jpg Gaga-Muppets-Holiday.jpg Dispin ice cream.jpg Vinylmationpin.jpg Voluntpin2.jpg Directorpin.jpg Directorpin2.jpg Jleigh muppets.jpg 50pin.jpg Pin44895.jpg Pin41925.jpg Hwk 2013.jpg Hw kp 2.jpg Hw kp1.jpg HotWheelsBus.JPG Kermit.png Conniestevens.jpg Disney pin marching band.jpg Disney pin hinged e ticket 1.jpg Disney pin 2009 kermit locker 2.jpg Disney pin 2009 kermit locker 1.jpg Disney kermit ears pin.jpg cp_FWB_Muppets_20130326.jpg ma-07020_r2.jpg Kermit_Icon.jpg Kermit_Muppets_Most_Wanted.png Tms cast season 1.jpg Kiss-Pirate.jpg Letthegoodtimesshine.jpg 1989 Disney Henson trade ad.jpg Kermit Mr.Willowbyschristmastree.jpg Disney Inifinity Townsperson Costume Kermit 01.jpg Disney Inifinity Townsperson Costume Kermit 02.jpg MMWKermitPiggyMistletoe.jpg MMWChristmasPromoPoster.jpg KermitBohemian.png Piggy kermit apple.png Movie-MCC-Promo03-Crachits.jpg Movie-MCC-Promo01-Group.jpg Movie-MCC-Promo-Scrooge-and-Company.jpg Movie-MCC-Promo-CratchitFamily.jpg Michael caine muppets.jpg Kermit-stool.png Kermit-contemplating.png GoodLuckCharlie-Studio.jpg GoodLuckCharlie-MiaTalerico.jpg Good-Luck-Charlie.jpg Bible Smollet.jpg Witandwisdom.jpg Muppet panorama.jpg MuppetTreasureIslandShootingStar.jpg Kermit hat MMW.gif Category:Character galleries